This invention relates to a new and distinctive short-day type cultivar designated as ‘Grenada’, which resulted from a cross performed in 2008 between two unreleased germplasm accessions Cal 4.41-6 and Cal 5.109-2. Accession Cal 4.41-6 was chosen as a parent due to its very high seasonal productivity, high quality fruit, and moderate plant vigor. Accession Cal 5.109-2 was chosen as a parent due to its very high early productivity and its large and flavorful fruit.
‘Grenada’ was first fruited near Winters, Calif. in 2009, where it was selected, originally designated Cal 8.55-2, and propagated asexually by runners. Following selection and during testing the plant of this selection was designated ‘C232’. With the decision that this plant was to be released, this plant was given the name ‘Grenada’ for purposes of introduction into commerce and for international registration and recognition. Asexual propagules from this original source have been tested in Watsonville Calif. and near Irvine, Calif., and to a limited extent in grower fields starting in 2010.